


胜于雄辩Louder than Words

by orphan_account



Series: Stormwind Four - PWP Collection [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Llane's Point of View, Lothar's Point of View, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Straight Llane
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一开始打算写的是 麦莱 & 莱洛，最后写出来却的是 莱麦 & 洛麦（？？？？？惊到自己<br/>大概算是伪3P。</p>
            </blockquote>





	胜于雄辩Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自[Pink Floyd - " Louder than Words "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5qb6UcLTJ0)  
> 本系列（？最后一篇。  
> 警告：半推半就的性行为，逆了LZ全部CP（。

　　当Medivh翘着屁股求Llane操他时，年轻的国王根本无法拒绝。

　　少年时，他们如此要好又如此精力充沛，帮对方撸出来只是个新奇的泄欲方式，他们三个都为对方做过，还会因为谁要是不小心射了谁一身而嘲笑他很久。Medivh来找他时，Llane以为那仍然会是如往常一样的一次相互抚慰的手活儿，甚至仅凭借眼神交流，Llane已经明白法师的来意，Anduin就在这附近，该把他也叫来——国王张开嘴还没发出声音，Medivh已经捂住了他的嘴巴，法师用左手食指抵在嘴唇上做出不要说话的动作，两人闪进了房间。

　　Medivh这天像是格外急切，推着Llane上床，甚至都来不及锁门。Llane好笑地看他宽衣解带，实际上Medivh很冷静，动作也慢条斯理，他脱掉裤子，半挺的阴茎跳出来，Llane呆了片刻。在做这种事时，他们总是有意避免去往下看，Llane就从没有看过Medivh或者Anduin中任何一个人的老二，此前，这甚至是个玩笑，Llane会故作调情地说仅凭用手摸形状，他就能辨别出那两个人谁是谁。他说完这话时，Lothar和Medivh一个脸红一个脸白，Llane甚至要怀疑他们俩背着他做了什么。

　　现在Llane看见Medivh的阴茎了。他还没来得及评价什么，Medivh已经帮他撸了起来，一边撸一边还把他往灯光下带。Llane捂着档，他并不希望被Medivh这么毫无保留地看着。但法师从没有打算轻易放过他。Medivh扯开他的手，接着俯下身去，给他口交。

　　“Medivh……！”Llane惊叫了一声，他没曾想到会进行到这一步，法师只是含着他让他别说话，接着开始熟练地把他推上高潮。Llane的身体语言他很熟悉，而口腔比手更柔软、更像一个家。Llane被舔得舒枝散叶，涨成红肿坚硬的一块，他握着自己的根部去寻找那口腔里更适于摩擦的地方，Medivh却不让他掌握节奏，他把它吐出来，翻身跨坐在平躺着的Llane身上，用他自己的顶端和Llane相抵，渗出的液体连成一片。

　　Llane在意识模糊与清醒的边缘，Medivh像是为了避免吓着他似的压低身子，仅借助腰力把两条阴茎卡在一起，时急时徐地相互摩擦。接着，Medivh忽然停滞了片刻，眼神在往门口瞄，Llane还没搞清楚状况，但已经舒服得全身发红，Medivh就在他将射未射的当口，转过身去，把后穴一览无余地留给他，然后回头说：“Fuck me……Milord。”

 　　Llane箭在弦上。

　　“我真希望我是Anduin。”他模糊地说了这么一句，然后把自己塞进了那正等待着他的洞穴。

　　但Llane并没有能坚持很久，几乎是刚进去了一半就射了出来，他脱口骂了句粗话，退出的途中精液四溅得到处都是。从未操过男人的国王看起来既慌张又抱歉，Medivh呆愣了两秒才摇着头憋不住地笑了起来，Llane不知所措，掂量着是不是自己也该用一个口活儿回报他。

　　Medivh却不那么着急。他用手指去刮掉那些流得满腿都是的精液，然后把它们抹在Llane的嘴唇上。Llane还没从高潮的脱力中缓过来，很轻易地就被打开了牙齿，Medivh沾着精液的手指在他嘴里搅动，整个口腔都是他自己的味道，除此之外还有一丝几乎品尝不到的像是树林深处的幽暗芬芳，那是Medivh的味道。

　　接下来才是口交的部分。

　　Medivh好整以暇地等着，而Llane得自己爬过去，犹犹豫豫地看着Medivh仍然坚挺、翘得老高的阴茎，咬着嘴唇说了句：“我从没有吞过这么大的东西。”

　　Medivh慢慢笑了：“它会变得更大的。”

　　Llane没有给任何人做过这样的事情，只能尽量张开嘴，避免牙齿磕碰到他，可是真到Medivh捅进他嘴里时，他的眼泪一瞬间就涌了上来，真的太大了。不管那是什么味儿，都让他无法呼吸，Llane以为自己根本无法灵活挪动舌头，却不知道那个滑溜溜的东西来回乱窜给Medivh造成了多大冲击，法师捏着Llane的下巴止住他，接着稍微退出了些，教导他，不要尝试一口吃下去，Medivh用另一只手稳住自己的阴茎，让Llane吮吸他的顶端。

　　射在他嘴里可能就太过分了。Medivh没打算把他欺负得太狠，正打算就此放过他，门被推开。

　　Medivh不用回头看就知道，是Lothar。早先他就感受到了狮子的气息，没想到他非但不走掉，反而进了来。反应更大的是Llane，他像是急于整理自己的仪表般想要起身，却被Medivh狠狠按住，法师正在对着他的嘴猛力自慰，假装根本没有意识到有人进来。直到Lothar走得不能更近，站在床边的Medivh才猛地回过身，阴茎从跪在他面前的Llane嘴里甩出来，上下摇晃着，精液大股大股地流出，射得很远，有些甚至溅到了Lothar脸上。

　　Lothar面无表情。他甚至不去看Medivh，而是盯着嘴周围红了一圈、泛着水光的Llane：“你喜欢吃这个？”

　　Llane瞪大了眼睛：“Anduin，我……”

　　他的声音软软绵绵，Lothar什么都听不进去，他解放出自己的阴茎，手在发抖，甚至先于Llane红了眼圈。Medivh伸手去拦他，Lothar却好像真的生气了，一拳揍在了法师的左脸上，Medivh生挨了一下，仍然没有使用魔法防身而是去强拉他。

　　Lothar红着眼睛，整个人都在抖，他终于放过了Llane转而把Medivh按在地上揍，法师的牙齿撞上嘴唇流出了血，半长的头发散落一地，Llane想要拉开Lothar却被愤怒的狮子粗暴甩开，Medivh终于不耐烦了，开始咏唱一段咒语，却被Lothar强行打断——

　　他把阴茎挤进了他的股缝。

　　Medivh疼得蜷成一团，但Lothar没有停止强插，他知道Medivh能承受得住，法师也确实没有阻止他。这是一场两人心知肚明的表演。过了适应期之后，Lothar开始打桩一样地抽插，把身下的法师从疲软操成了硬挺。Medivh从粗喘变成了呻吟，两人在同一节奏上律动，他整个人挂在Lothar身上，眼睛却看着他的国王，口中无声无息地喊着他的名字：

　　“Llane。”

　　“够了！”国王叫了停。他把Lothar从Medivh身上揭下来，推到墙上，然后张开嘴，去舔吮Lothar的阴茎。

　　Lothar满眼血红。他转过头去看法师。

　　他的国王在保护Medivh。

　　即使这种时候，他还在保护Medivh。

　　Medivh坐在地上，嘴唇上红了一片的是血，Lothar的内心瞬间就被蓝色的火焰吞噬了，他拉着Llane回到法师的面前，挑起国王的下巴：“两根一起来怎么样。”

　　Llane不知道他真假，却只能顺从地分别握住两人的阴茎，轮流舔着它们，Lothar的眼泪却忽然从眼眶边缘滚落下去。

　　这一点也不爽，反而很疼。

　　伤害一个人很疼，会让心脏破碎。

　　Medivh叹了口气。他引发的局面，还是得由他自己解决。“Lothar，”他叫他的名字，然后捧着他的脸，用还沾着血的嘴唇亲吻他。他吻得越轻柔，Lothar的眼泪掉落得越厉害，于是他干脆把悲伤的狮子压在身下，比从前那些隐秘刺激的手活多了些缓和缱绻的摩擦；他们的国王也没有被冷落，三人倚靠推挤在一处，最终仅仅依靠亲吻就射了出来。

　　

　　全文完

　　完蛋，最近是不是过于放飞了。这样不好……（眼神死

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [Warcraft Comic Con Panel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGzX9-DF_vY)
> 
> 多米: I never seen such a big sword.  
> 本福: [deep voice] it gains bigger ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧【噫


End file.
